<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Visions Of Time by AnimeDragon11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790144">Visions Of Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11'>AnimeDragon11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>wings of Fire - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>FanFiction.Net and Adventure, Friendship and hurt/comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Timesear is a young ShadowWing looking for some adventure, and along the way, her best friend Silverwind comes along for the ride. But when they find themselves far from home in the IceWing Kingdom, what will these two brave and sassy dragonets do? Go exploring and try to find a way back to their home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Visions Of Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Timesear is a young ShadowWing looking for some adventure, and along the way, her best friend Silverwind comes along for the ride. But when they find themselves far from home in the IceWing Kingdom, what will these two brave and sassy dragonets do? Go exploring and try to find a way back to their home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Visions Of Time</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Summery</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Timesear is a young ShadowWing looking for some adventure, and along the way, her best friend Silverwind comes along for the ride. But when they find themselves far from home in the IceWing Kingdom, what will these two brave and sassy dragonets do? Go exploring and try to find a way back to their home.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A/N</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tempest and Silverwind are my OC's Ermine will be in the story later om, and so will some of my other OC's. Now without further ado, let's take flight.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Oh, one more thing, StormWings, ShadeWings, DuskWings, DawnWings and SpiritWings are my dragon tribes along with some others, LightWings, MelodyWings, PhantomWings, FrostWings, ShadowWings, TwilightWings, SapphireWings, RubyWings, SnowWings, LightningWings, EmberWings and CrystalWings. I know that's a lot, okay, seriously. Now without further ado, let's take flight.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter One: The Terrible Wind Storm</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Timesear's POV</strong>
</p><p>I stared with wide Silver eyes into the cave that was directly right in front of me. I wanted to explore it and see what was on the other side.</p><p>I then turned to Silverwind who was looking around the place as if she was my Guard or something. I just laughed and shook my head in amusement at my friend.</p><p>"Silver! C'mon! Let's go exploring!" I cheered, flapping my dark blue and silvery wings in excitement. My friend turned to me and sighed. Silverwind has Beautiful navy blue scales while her wings are silver with star patterns on the undersides of her wings. My wings have Lightning bolt patterns Scattered all around. Yes, I'm also half StormWing.</p><p>"Are you sure that would be safe Timesear?" Silverwind admonished, with a nervous glance up to the sky. I sighed and shook out my wings. My friend was worried that at any moment the TwilightWings would come back and attack us. I sighed and rolled my eyes. We are at peace with the TwilightWings now, so why would they even try to attack us again!</p><p>In my opinion TwilightWings are very Beautiful and pretty.</p><p>"C'mon Silver! Nothing bad will happen, let's just go for it!" And with that I ran into the pitch black cave with Silver Close behind. Man am I glad that we have night vision. I thought to myself as we finally exited the cave and came out onto the other side. What we saw was the Ocean surrounded by a cloudy sky and trees were all around.</p><p>"Let's go flying! It's perfect weather! I mean, look at the sky!" I cheered as I spread my wings and leapt into the air laughing joyfully at the wind blowing on my wings.</p><hr/><p>We were both struggling in the wind and the rain. It was hard to fly straight much less be able to see.</p><p>"Oh plasma fire! Why the heck does it have to rain?!" I yelled in frustration, I then turned to see Silver was struggling just as I was.</p><p>I began spinning out of control in the air and I hit my head hard on a tree. The last thing I saw was a streak of purple and pale blue scales, then everything went dark.</p><p>"H-hay. Is she a-alright?" I slowly opened my eyes and I was greeted with a silver and white shape and a sky blue shape.</p><p>I slowly sat up and I looked up at my two rescuers.</p><p>"Ermine, see, I told you they'ed be fine, didn't I? There was no need to be so nervous." The sky blue dragon said, to the nervous silver and white dragon who was named Ermine.</p><p>"Oh... I'm sorry. We never asked you what your names are did we?" The sky blue dragon spoke up, with a sheepish smile.</p><p>"My name's Timesear, and this is Silverwind. It's nice to meet you. Your name's Ermine right?" I asked, and the dragon looked up from her scroll briefly to give me a nod and a shy smile, she then went right back to reading her scroll.</p><p>"It's very nice to meet you Timesear and Silverwind. The name's Tempest. and that's Ermine as you know." I smiled warmly at Tempest and Ermine, then I turned to Silverwind who was looking around our surroundings. I just sighed quietly at Silverwind.</p><p>"What kind of dragons are you two anyway? You two kinda look like NightWings. But your scale patterns and filing are slightly different, are you two hybrids?" Tempest questioned, with a tilt of her head. I smiled and answered the SeaWings question.</p><p>"Silverwind and I are ShadowWings, we live on an island that is always blanketed in shadows and sometimes you can even see the stars." I explained to Tempest who was wide eyed, and Ermine was actually drawn away from her scroll. I smiled at the SeaWing and IceWing Dragonets who both wanted to hear more about where Silverwind and I lived.</p><p>"How did your tribe get there name?" Tempest asked, staring at us with wide aqua green eyes. I laughed quietly and after a moment of thinking it over, I finally answered the SeaWings question.</p><p>"We got our name because we live in the shadows, our island that we live in is blanketed in shadows." I explained, with a found smile in my face as I thought of the home that I loved so much.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>